


saving all my summers for you (like fruit)

by fractalbright



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalbright/pseuds/fractalbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, if I told you I bought a strap-on, how would you respond?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	saving all my summers for you (like fruit)

"So, if I told you I bought a strap-on, how would you respond?"

Levi, whose writing grinds to a shrieking halt, stares blankly down at the calculations standing loud and incorrect on the crumpled sheaf of paper mocking him.

He flips the pencil around his thumb, once, twice. "You better not be fucking with me right now, four-eyes." He says, looks up at her shit-eating grinning with a cocked eyebrow.

Hange laughs, legs swinging back and forth on the counter. She grips the edge, leans forward looking truly radiant (if not a touch unhinged) and says, "no, but I could be." A wink in his direction.

He blinks. Flips the pencil again. "...right now?"

She pushes herself off the table, walks around behind Levi's chair, resting her hands on his shoulders and massaging out the kinks in his neck absently. He tilts his head back, eyes fluttering shut.

"Yeah... right now." She says, distracted, and Levi can imagine the furrow in her brow as she judges his work. She snorts, presumably catching his mistake and Levi's gut sinks because he's been sitting here for fifteen minutes trying to figure out what went wrong with his calculations. "Oh my God. You used the wrong data for your percentage yield. That's why it's not working. Good job."

Levi's eyes snap open. "Are you serious?" He asks, dislodging her hands to flip through his rough work.

He groans. She's right, she always is, and it’s such a stupid mistake. He moves to run a hand through his hair, frustrated, but Hange's finger cards the thick strands before he gets the chance.

"Yeah, stupid. Your math is fine, though. So, right now?"

He drums his fingers against the table, turns his head to stare up at her, grinning slightly when she takes the opportunity to steal a kiss. "Right now." He says.

* * *

Which is how he ends up here, on bent knee with a pillow held tight between his teeth to prevent the neighbours from filing another complaint.

"Fuck." He gasps, muffled, clenches down tight on her retreating fingers. "Hange, _fuck_."

It's ridiculous, how she already has him reduced to this. But-- _oh_ \--

She slides a third finger in with the rest, Levi's hips stuttering as he chokes on his moan, a strangled cry replacing it. Her lips skim his lower back, puckering in a kiss. "You're really sensitive, Levi." Amusement colours her tone, but fuck, Levi can barely hear her through the pounding in his ears, the way he tenses so tight he feel he might snap.

"Always have been--" he gasps, entire body shuddering when Hange fans her fingers slightly and drags out, searching. "Hange, shit, hurry up and fuck me--"

She moans, kisses down his back again, fingers searching, searching. "Say it again." She murmurs.

"Fuck me--" and she finds what she's looking for, slides her fingers across his prostate in a motion that brings tears to his eyes. "Fuck me, Hange, please."

She spreads her fingers, bracketing his prostate between them and barely massaging the edges and Levi damn near howls, her name falling from his lips in senseless babbles, hips stuttering back in desperate movements to keep her close.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." She says, uses her other hand to skate up the length of Levi's cock, achingly hard and dripping.

He jerks into her touch, head shaking. "No, no, no: inside me, please-- I'm so close, _Hange_ \--"

"I got you." She whispers. Her voice is hot on his ear, she's everywhere at once, on him, around him, inside him-- her fingers drag over his prostate in painfully slow rotations and his knees nearly give out beneath him. "You could come like this, couldn’t you?" She coaxes, lips soft on the shell of his ear.

" _Hange_ \--"

“Maybe one day.” She says, her fingers leaving him loose and aching. "I'll fuck you on my fingers 'til you cry." He moans, but there’s a tell-tale slick friction that has him shuddering in anticipation, the gentle motion of Hange’s hand on his hips and a cool cockhead sliding between his cheeks and catching on his rim.

Levi’s breath stutters, his hips reflexively juddering back. He moans, the noise pitching up into a whine when Hange doesn't give him what he needs.

"Say it again." She whispers, and the head of the cock slips passed the resistance, holds still, and Levi's mouth hanging open at the stretch. "Please?" She says, drawing her hips back again.

Levi whines, follows her hips backwards. She's stone still, but sucks in a breath when Levi fucks himself shallowly on the head of her cock in twitching movements, like he's about to collapse out of his rhythm. "Fuck me." He breathes, legs shaking. His head spins, hangs low between the wings of his shoulder blades and he just can't get enough oxygen into his lungs. He feels like he might actually die if she doesn't fuck him soon--

And then, finally, _finally_ , after what feels like an eternity, her hands brace on his flank and she slips the rest of the way into him, carves a path easily through the pliancy of his body, sliding hot against prostate. Levi chokes on his next breath.

Her hips, jagged and narrow, press flush against his ass, and the cock splitting him open is hard and warm and he almost doesn't want to move, doesn't want to upset the balance.

Hange curls over him, and Levi's hyper aware of her breasts pressing hot against his back. "You look so good like this." She says, shifts to rest her forehead on his vertebrate. She moves her hips, a thrusting roll that has her name spilling over his lips and his knees finally losing their battle to keep him upright.

" _Oh_ \--" she says, more out of surprise when her cock slips out of him, the bright blue stark against dark skin. "Levi, shit." She breathes when Levi rolls his hips against the mattress in an involuntary movement that has him moaning like a man possessed.

"Hange." He says, face buried in the pillows. He works his hips faster. " _Hange_."

She takes pity, pinning his hips down firmly and sliding back into him in one easy movement, and this time, blessedly, she doesn't stop.

Hange fucks him slow-- steady in a way that makes his spine throb with each thrust. He could flip them easily if he wanted to, but he can't sum up the energy to move, not when the roll of her hips is so addicting, so he just lies there and takes her cock, accepts whatever she wants to give him.

The thought only spurs him further. She takes a moment to grind deeply into him, the force pushing his cock against the sheets and his orgasm takes him by surprise, the sheer force of it dragging him under, holding him there shuddering in her hold.

Her lips against the back of his neck draw him back to the surface. His head swims and the minute shifting of her hips has him shuddering, over sensitive bordering discomfort.

Levi flips her over, it takes all his energy, but he gets her on her back, dislodging the cock easily. "C'mere." He says, nips down her neck, settling between her legs. His hand slides down over the straps, fingers slipping against the wetness he finds, kissing down her heaving chest when she cries out.

"You're soaked." He says, pulling the buckles loose easily and tossing the dildo out of the way.

"No shit?" She groans, legs shaking. "Gimme your fingers, I need them--"

"Do you?" He murmurs, pulling back when she bucks her hips up toward him.

“Levi.” And the word is a damn near growl. He adjusts his legs over his shoulders, presses his face into the juncture of her left thigh, leaves a trail of lingering kisses along the flesh there, toward her cunt. Levi grins, his name falling from her lips in a stuttering breath, kisses her clit, once, twice. He gets a kick to the kidneys for all his efforts.

So Levi takes mercy, drags his tongue over her clit in quick succession to send her flying over the edge faster than she can keep up.

He reaches one hand up, sliding over her belly only to be compromised when Hange laces her fingers through his, squeezing tight when every muscle in her body coils tight, ready to spring.

He uses another hand to slip a finger in her aching heat, crooks his finger up in a motion that has her keening high, legs locked tightly around his back.

And then she's coming, moaning, shaking, squirming in his hold as Levi carries her through. He slips two more fingers into her easily, keeps licking her when the last of the shudders die down and her hand knots tightly in his hair, holding him painfully close when he sends her spiralling into orgasm again before he finally lets up. With one last parting kiss to her over-stimulated clit, slides up her body and watches the flush of her cheeks gradually recede with each breath she takes.

"Good?" He asks, smiling when she struggles to control her heaving chest.

"I should be asking you that." She pants, fingers sliding in his hair and drawing him down against her collarbone.

Her lips flirt above his hairline, an absent minded gesture, and Levi lets the rhythm of her heartbeat and dull fingernails scratching through his hair lull him into a doze.

Of course, Hange, true to form, yanks Levi out of the first stages of what could have been a wonderful sleep with the worst pillow-talk he's ever been subject to.

"You suck at anal chem, by the way."

Levi's almost surprised by the snorting laugh that has him nearly choking on his own saliva. " _Analytical_ chemistry, and shut up, no I don't."

She snorts, pulling away from Levi's side to roll off the bed. "The entire department calls it anal chem, it's a thing, and it's tragic how much you suck at anal."

To which Levi takes offense, propping himself up on his elbows to glare at her. "It's not like you would even know." He quips back.

She makes a show of stretching, back arching,  arms reaching for the ceiling as truly inhuman sound exits her throat. "Pretty sure there's a reason for that."

Levi rolls his eyes, too tired to humour her. "Go fuck yourself, four-eyes." He grumbles, flops onto his back for a few moments of peace before he gets back to work.

She laughs. "Okay, short-stack, why don't you get on a step stool and say that to my face?"

His eyes snap open, and he shoots out bed in a blinding motion, following her shrieking laughter into the bathroom. " _Now_ you're asking for it."

**Author's Note:**

> because jade sucks at math too and this isn't two years late, it's one year and six months late. get it right. also happy belated birthday.


End file.
